


Simon Says

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Taeyong's in command as you play the game Simon Says in bed





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: Holo! Can i req a ty imagine inspired by the game simon says and he says ‘simon says spread your legs’ anD yall bE stEamY aF thank you hun 💅

As a kid you used to play this game all the time. Simon Says was the perfect game to make kids learn how to listen, the perfect game to teach kids how to look for loopholes. Maybe it was a bit goofy to be playing it in the bedroom, but there were times when Taeyong was incredibly goofy in bed. Laughter mid-sex was the best. 

The rules were this: Taeyong would be the designated Simon, meaning that he would give you commands and you would follow the commands, but only if he said “Simon says” before it. If you performed his command without Taeyong having said “Simon says” then you would be out, or in this case, you wouldn’t be given a release from what was sure to be a build-up of sexual tension.

His first command is, “Simon says, take your top off.”

You quickly do as told, and the next command is to strip the rest of the way off. Taeyong sits in a chair at the foot of the bed, watching as you strip away your clothes, revealing more and more skin to him until finally you’re entirely bare. He smiles and says, “Bend over.”

You stay still. There had been no “Simon says,” and you’ll be damned if you let two small words prevent you from cumming later.

Taeyong smirks. “Simon says, play with your boobs.” 

You pinch at your nipples, massage them, moan because you know that’s what he wants you to do. 

“Simon says, stop.” Taeyong’s voice already sounds a bit strained. You can see his boner pressing against the front of his boxers.  He tilts his chin toward the bed, and says, “Lay on the bed.”

You almost move. Already you want to just follow his every command. It’s difficult not to when you’re used to listening to him so well. Taeyong pauses and then repeats the request, adding a “Simon says” in front of it.

You climb on the bed, turn your head to meet his eyes, and tease, “Now what’ll you do with me?”

Taeyong stands and walks over to the bed. He’s shirtless, dressed only in his boxers, and you want to reach out and pull down the waistband, suck his cock into your mouth as soon as it springs out. But you don’t. Because he hasn’t told you to. You lay there still on the bed, hands at your sides, legs together. You’re completely ready to be directed at his whim.

His hand slides from your ankle up to your hip, and you shiver the closer it gets to your core. But he doesn’t touch you not really. You’re not sure if he ever really did, or if just the sight of his fingers moving so close above your skin had given you the impression of touch. His eyes snap up to yours.

“Simon says spread your legs.” 

You happily comply, spreading your legs and giving him a clear view of your center. You’re sure you are already wet enough that he can see from his vantage point at your side, but he doesn’t say anything for another moment. He just traces his fingers in circles at your hips, teasing you, the tension rising until you feel like you could snap.

“Taeyong, please,” you whisper. “Please touch me. Simon says touch me,” you try with a smile. Taeyong shakes his head.

“That’s not how this game works. I’m Simon, and Simon says I’m going to eat you and you’re not going to touch me while I do it, okay?”

You nod and frown. He knows that you love to touch him while he eats you out. You’ve usually got your fingers in his hair or yours nails running down your back if the position’s right. To not be able to touch him will be difficult.

Taeyong kneels on the bed between your legs and then lowers himself to his stomach until you can feel his breath against you. You grip the sheets at your sides. The tip of his tongue swipes over you, dips just barely inside. You make an aborted moan. He hasn’t told you if you could make noise, and before you can really get the chance to wonder if you can, Taeyong pulls back and says, “Don’t moan, Y/N.” 

You’re relieved he didn’t say “Simon says” because he dives in right then, mouth working against you, tongue pressing inside of you, and you let out a loud moan, fingers twitching and tightening in the sheets. He’s talented with his tongue, which is something you’ve known for a long time, but now his talent really stands out.

“Use my tongue to get off,” he commands, though his voice is somewhat muffled against you. 

His arms come around your thighs, hoisting them over his shoulders so he can burying his face even more between your thighs. You can feel his tongue inside of you and you move against his face, trying not to suffocate him while you also fuck his tongue. You whine and dig your nails into the sheets so hard you’re afraid you might rip them.

“I’m gonna cum,” You moan, bucking your hips against his face, chasing the feeling growing inside of you.

And then Taeyong’s gone. Your body shivers in the sudden lack of heat, cold air rushes in raising goosebumps. Your orgasm recedes too fast.

“I didn’t say ‘Simon says,’” Taeyong teases. “You can’t cum without those two words.”

“No, please!” You grab his arm, pulling his back onto the bed. “It doesn’t matter what Simon says. Taeyong,  _I_ say that you’re going to come back here and finish this.” 

Your boyfriends mouth gleams from your juices, and his smile is just wild enough that for a moment you believe that he’s not going to get back between your thighs. If he doesn’t, then you’re afraid that you’re going to have to dig out one of the toys he told you to get rid of when you started having sex. That’ll piss him off. 

Something in your eyes must have given away your plans because Taeyong shakes his head still smiling and crawls back into his place. He curls his arms around your thighs, buries his face against your pussy, and gets back to work. You release your death grip on the sheets and rake your fingers through his hair, tugging on it just enough that he moans against you.

When you cum on his face less than a minute later, Taeyong laps it all up, tongue gentle against you until you let go of his hair and he can pull back for air. 

He crawls up your body until his mouth hovers over yours. “Simon says, tell me how good that was.”

“Too good. But I only listen to my Taeyong now.” You pull his mouth down onto yours and swallow his laughter and the taste of yourself.


End file.
